Chasing the Sickness
by Unknowndiva
Summary: All of a sudden Chase gets sick. Will his sickness turn into something way worse? Will enemies try to attack while a man is down? Can the team protect Chase while still protecting themselves? (More characters than listed)
1. Healthy to not

Chase P.O.V

I woke up this morning feeling dizzy and hot. I already can see the babying and the weak insults slapping me in the face if I tell anyone. I decide to keep it to myself and just go on with my day. I step out my capsule and a wave if dizziness washes over my body and I stumble and fall to the floor, waking up Adam and Bree. Uh oh. They both groan and step out their capsules. Despite my dizziness and now forming headache, I dash into the elevator trying jot to get caught. The elevator doors close and I sink to the floor in exhaustion. I wake up to Mr. Davenport slapping my face trying to wake me up.

"Um...good morning " I awkwardly say.

"Everything ok Chase? How did you fall asleep again? And your burning up!" He says concerned,

"Um...I don't know what your talking about I'm perfectly fine, I just must have not gotten enough sleep last night, maybe breakfast will make me feel better?" I say trying to sneak away.

"Yeah, sure but just yo be safe maybe you should stay home today, I don't want you getting sick, then not be able to go on missions."

"Umm, I doubt think that will be necessary maybe I'll feel better after I go to school, but if anything happens, I'll just call you."

"Uh ok." He replies looking at me suspiciously. Luckily Adam, Leo and Bree come upstairs at the perfect moment breaking the awkward silence and uncomfortable stares.

"Chase we are ready to walk to school, we will meet you back in living room after you change, but hurry!" Bree tells me.

I'm glad she reminded me because I was about to go school in my pajamas.

~~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~

As we start walking to school, my stomach starts to hurt badly. Trying not to show any signs to my siblings, I just clench my teeth and squeeze my fists. Every step I take makes it hurt more, and the more my breakfast and last nights dinner get to climbing up my throat. Luckily, we reach the school and my siblings all run over to their friends, leaving me alone. I walk to my locker and lean my head inside taking a quick power nap. I am awoken by the annoying ringing of the bell echoing loudly in my head because of my headache. My stomach finally settles down enough for me to be able to walk to class with slipping on my own puke. The whole time during class, I can't seem to focus at all. My head is spinning and my stomach is doing front flips. I feel super dizzy and I ask to be excused from class for a minute to get some water. Before I make it out the door, my knees begin to collapse and my breakfast is soon looking at me from the floor. The dizziness soon takes over me, but before I disappear my dinner makes it's way up to my mouth and onto the floor on top of my breakfast. My last thought is "That's gross" before I fall into a deep sleep.


	2. Headaches to Nurses Office

Bree P.O.V

I got a call from Chase's teacher saying that Chase is at the nurses office and we should go check on him. I meet up with Adam and Leo in the hall and we all have the same confused face. We all walk to the nurses office and hear violent hurling and groaning coming from inside. We walk inside and see Chase hurling into the trash can he's holding over his face and the nurse trying to sooth him and rubbing circles on his back. We stand there for a few minutes watching poor Chase suffer. Finally, he finishes and we make ourselves noticed.

"Hey Chase." We all say awkwardly at the same time. Chase looks up at us and he looks horrible. He's very pale, his hair is messed up, he has dried tears stained on his face, and his eyes have bags on them. We all silently gasp when we notice. Chase opens his mouth to talk but instead of words, he has a horrible coughing fit instead. Once he's finished the nurse comes back in.

"Hello children, I think Chase should get some rest. I tried to call your parents but neither of them answered so until they call back he will probably be staying here till schools over. You guys can check on him after class later if you want but make sure you have a pass. Do any of you know how he got sick?" She says.

"No actually he looked perfectly fine to me this morning when we came here." I say and Adam and Leo nod in agreement.

"Ok we'll I'll ask him as well when he wakes up because I got a call from his teacher saying he passed out in class and was throwing up so I brought him back here in a wheelchair and he woke up minutes later throwing up ever since."

"We'll that's weird. We'll we got to go back to class, we will be back before lunch to see him."

"Ok that's perfect." The nurse says before we walk out the door.

Before we close the door we all look at each other in confusion as to how all of a sudden Chase got sick. Knowing our teachers are probably looking for us, we all shrug and walk back to class.

All during class, I could help but focus on my little brother. I wonder if he was sick this morning and was just trying to hide it. Why would he hide this from us, he could have gotten worse. He should have told how he was feeling and stayed home to get better. And I'm mad at . How come he didn't answer his phone? Is a meeting really more important than your sick child? I know Tasha probably has her phone of while she's on air. Before I can continue my thoughts, the bell rings signaling for lunch. Before lunch, we all stop by the nurses office to see Chase still sleeping so we just left. The rest of the day was just boring and tiring until it was time to go home. still hasn't come so this is going to be a challenge. Being the good sister I am, I go to all Chase's classes and collect his homework. I meet the boys at the nurses office talking to the nurse about Chase. Once I get there they finish their conversation and turn to look at Chase. He's sitting on a cot and groaning loudly as he stretches. He tries to stand up but fails and almost falls if it weren't for Adam. Refusing to be carried, me and Adam each grab one of his arms and helps him walk. Leo carries Chase's backpack and we start out the school doors. We had to walk very slowly for Chase and take multiple breaks during our walk because of Chase's dizziness. After throwing up only twice behind the bushes, we finally get Chase home. We open the doors and Adam immediately throws Chase onto the couch.

"ADAM!" Me and Leo say yelling at Adam while Chase groans.

"Hey kids your home! What took you so long?" says walking in from the elevator over to us on the couch. We don't even have to respond because if the loud gasp makes after seeing Chase almost passed out on the couch.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" says rushing over to Chase while sitting him up on the couch.


	3. Weak :(

**hey guys, sorry a but not posting so long, I have another , story I'm starting so I was working on that, but another 1 or 2 chapters for this story should come soon either tonight or in the morning so keep watch! Also, thanks for the reviews, it's good to see you guys are enjoying the story, watch out because the action will start in afew chapters! Enjoy** :

Bree P.O.V

"Why don't you tell me because apparently you were doing something so busy you couldn't even answer your phone to pick up a Chase from school!" I snap

"What? I didn't get a call to pick up Chase!" He replies all innocently, "The nurse must have called my work number."

I just glare at his response. Not noticing, he rushes over to Chase's side.

Chase P.O.V

"Hey buddy, you ok?" Mr. Davenport asks me.

I feel weak to speak so I just shake my head.

"Awww how do you feel?" He asks trying to get an answer out of me.

To signal my response, I just groan hoping he gets the hint.

"Ok buddy, how about you take a nap and I'll get you some medicine and some soup, how does that sound?"

I nod. I hate being babied but I'm so tired I don't even have enough energy to protest. I let my eyes droop close and I feel a pillow placed under my head and a blanket thrown over me.

~~~~~~~Little time skip~~~~~~~~~

About an hour later I am being woken up by a tap on my cheek. I open my eyes and my vision looks terrible blurry.

"Hey buddy, you ok?" A voice says, I recognize as Mr. Davenport.

I groan in response.

"I'll take that as a no."

"Mr. Davenport I feel horriblllllleee." I make out before going into a coughing fit.

"Ok buddy, just breathe buddy breathe." I can hear him say over my loud coughs. I try to mimic his deep breaths but I can't, can't seem to stop coughing.

"*cough* can't *cough* breathe *cough* help *cough*" I manage to get out.

"ADAM!" Mr. Davenport says not knowing the best thing to do.

Adam comes rushing in and runs over to the couch. He starts patting my back, I guess he didn't realize he activated his super strength because his last pat had me flying through the air and hitting the tv.


	4. Accomplishment of the Stairs

Here's the new chapter guys, better watch for the next chapter! Some enemies will be coming! Enjoy this chapter and review! Also make sure to tell me any requests for a new story!

Mr. Davenport P.O.V

I watch as my youngest son goes flying into the air and hits the tv with a thud. He rolls onto the floor with a load groan.

"Adam!" I say annoyed.

"Sorry!" He apologizes as we both run over to get Chase.

"Chase you ok?" I ask concerned.

"Uhh..yea...I think so, my head just hurts more." He says gripping his head.

"Ok let me help you up." Me and Adam both say lifting Chase into his feet.

"Th-th-thanks." Chase makes out. We put him back on the couch and he starts to close his eyes.

"Go to sleep buddy." I say helping him relax. A few seconds later his breathing starts to get heavy, signaling he's asleep. Me and Adam each kiss his forehead and tip-toe away quietly.

~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chase P.O.V

I let out a yawn and squint my eyes open. After a few minutes my eyes adjust and I'm able to recognize a figure sitting on the chair across from me as Bree. I smile at her.

"Hey bree." I say my voice sounding very raspy.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" She asks.

"I'm ok, I feel fine just my head hurts." I assure her.

"Ok good." She sighs.

"Everything ok?" I ask concerned.

"Yeah I guess, I just need some advice on Owen." She says.

"Uh ok." I reply.

"Let's go to my room." She says cheerfully.

"Ok." I agree as she helps me walk over to the stairs.

"I don't know if I can go up there." I say feeling scared and too tired.

"Oh come on! I'll help you!" She urges.

I sigh in agreement. I take the first step and my head starts to hurt again. Another and it hurts even more. Every step makes my head spin more and I get more tired and tired. After the 5th step I'm read to take a break, but Bree keeps pushing me to finish. I finally finish the 10 more steps after awhile and I reach the top.

"Yay! You got to the top!"

"Yayyyyy." I say with fake enthusiasm, ready to fall to the ground.

"You ok? How about you take a rest on my bed while I tell you about me and Owen going to the prom together?"

I nod too tired to talk. I start walking slower than before, and the room starts to spin violently. We walk down the hallway and I start to feel nauseous. When we reach Bree's door way, I lean on the wall for support and hold my hand over my mouth. Bree runs in her room and brings a trash can and I immediately vomit into it. 10 minutes later I finally stop. We start walking inside to Bree's bed but as we start, my vision gets blurry and I suddenly see black polka-dots all over my vision.

"Hey, Chase you ok?" Bree asks.

I shake my head as she speeds down to get Mr. Davenport from the lab.

"Hey Bree everythi-, Chase!" He gasps. I my eyes can't seem to focus when I look at him, so he waves a hand in my face.

"Chase, buddy, can you hear me?" I see him mouth. My hearing sounds muffled and more black dots seem to take up my viewing space. Then finally they take over and I fall into the darkness.

Mr. Davenport P.O.V

"Let's get him on the bed." I say signaling to Bree to help. We lift him onto the bed and lay him down. I take a look at chase's eyes. They seem like they are just staring into space. I take out my flashlight.

"Chase follow my finger." I say as I slowly move my finger back and forth while flashing the light into his eyes. I keep moving my finger but Chase's eyes aren't responding.

"That's weird, his eyes aren't responding." I tell Bree.

"What does that mean?" She asks.

"I don't know,I'll look into it but for now push his eyelids down and help me carry him to his room to sleep."

"Ok." She agrees.

Btw, sorry this one is shorter, I have to lead up to the next chapter!


	5. The Man in Black

**Heres another chapter, hope you enjoy, don't forget to tell me you ideas, I might add them ;)**

Chase P.O.V

I open my eyes and I look over at the clock and it reads 2:40. I listen around the house for heartbeats, thanks to my superhearing. Leo, Tasha, Mr. Davenport, Adam, and, Bree are all sleep, but that's weird. I hear one other heartbeat in the house, and it sure isn't mine. I decide to go investigate. I hobble out of the bed, and slowly limp over to the doorway. I hear the person in the living room, so I slowly, and quietly limp down the stairs. As I go down further, I see an silhouette of a person. Their back is to me, so I keep limping quietly down the stairs. On the third to last step, I slip, and stumble down the last few steps, creating a "boom" loud enough for the person to turn around and run over to me. I see they are wearing all black and a mask and hood over their face. Before they get close, my reflexes cause me to put up my force field, just in time. The person reaches into their pocket and pulls out a remote. Before I have a chance to say anything, the person pushes a button and my force field deactivates and they run out the front door. Soon, my confusion is replaced by a sharp agonizing pain in my neck which causes me to sink down to my knees and scream in pain.

Mr. Davenport P.O.V

I wake up to the sound of one of my children screaming. I don't even bother to put on my slippers, I just fall out of my bed and run to the source of the sound. When I trace the screams to the living room, I find Chase at the bottom of the stairs. He was screaming so loudly and bloody and was gripping the side of his neck very very tightly. I don't know what happened or why he was downstairs, but I just pull him into my lap and try to calm him down.

"Buddy, buddy, calm down, stop screaming, stop screaming, it's ok I'm here." I sooth him.

"Daddy?" He says with his voice showing clear signs of maximum pain.

"Yes buddy, daddy's here, just calm down and tell me what's wrong so I could help you." I say, but instead he just keeps screaming and crying. I look up and realize everyone else is gathered around us watching.

"Tasha?" I ask. She nods and I pass over Chase onto her lap. She rocks him back and forth until he stops screaming.

"Chase, buddy what happened? Is your neck ok?" I finally ask. He shakes his head slowly, scrunching his eyes tightly in pain.

"Ok I'll take a look at it, but do you think you could stand up for me buddy?" I ask gently. He shakes his head gripping his neck tighter.

"Ok buddy, I'll carry you ok? Do you think you can tell me what happened while we go down to the lab?" I ask nicely, lifting him into my arms and starting to walk down to the elevator.

"A m-m-man h-h-e c-came a-a-and-" Before he could finish he starts sobbing into my chest, gripping his neck tighter. When we get down there, I place him on the cyber desk and get my scanner. When I come back with the scanner, I see Chase curled into a ball still sobbing while the family rubs his back.

"Adam, can you sit him up and take his hand off his neck? It won't scan if he does." I ask Adam. Without a word, he sits Chase up and pins his legs down. Adam and Bree both struggle to pull Chase's hands off his neck. Finally they get his hand off and he sobs even louder.

"Chasey, calm down it will be almost over." Adam helps.

I slowly move the scanner up and down while it scans. After a minute or so, it finishes and I insert it into my computer. I look into his chip and I find a new virus has been downloaded inside. I try to hack into it but there seems to be a block on it. I type in a random password and it blinks a huge wrong sign. After 3 failed tries, a video comes up. "Face it Donnie, if I can't have him, nobody can!" The man wearing a mask and all black says in the video.

"Who was that?" Tasha, Leo, Adam, and Bree all say together.

"I don't know." I tell them in defeat. I look over at Chase who seems to be sitting on the cyber desk looking absolutely fine.

"What happened to you?" I ask him surprised. He just shrugs his shoulders. He looks very tired and weak.

"Back to bed everyone, we'll solve all this in the morning." I tell everyone. They all rush to their beds and immediately fall asleep. Leaving Chase and me in the lab.

"Chase, buddy your sure your ok? Can you tell me what happened?" I ask him gently.

"I-I h-heard a noise a-a-and I-I went d-down the s-stairs to s-s-see a-and the ma-man w-was th-th-there a-and I p-put up my f-force f-field but h-he pressed a b-button a-and m-my f-force field deactivated a-and th-then my neck s-started to hurt." He stutters.

"Oh ok buddy, we'll talk more about it in the morning how about you get some rest? You wanna sleep on the couch tonight?" I ask. He nods in response.

"Ok can you walk?" He shakes his head.

"Ok I'll help you to the elevator then." I grab his arm and help him down from desk. I put his arm around my shoulder and I help him limp very slowly to the elevator. When we get inside I hold his shoulders as he starts to cough. When we reach the top, he still seems to be coughing and he looks very tired, so I scoop him up and carry him to the couch. That's weird he's gotten very light since last month, I hope he is eating well. I lay him down on the couch and put a pillow under his head and lay a blanket on top of him. He snuggles into the blanket and closes his eyes.

"Night buddy." I tell him smiling.

"Night daddy." He tells me back.


	6. Stages!

**Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I was working on my other stories along with some new ones so I didn't have enough time to post in these few days. Hopefully you like this chapter! Tell me if you have any suggestions who the man in black might or should be. Anyone excited for the lab rats & mighty med crossover? I know I am, I can't wait! Here's the story:**

Mr. Davenport P.O.V

I take a look at the results from Chase's chip and i find the name of the program the man downloaded. I research the program on he computer. Let's see...ok the program has 10 stages. There are 10 stages that affect Chase's nervous system and they are all controlled by a remote only the downloaded has. Omg...what am I going to do? So far Chase's chip is on stage 1. So that's good. Now it's only a matter of time before they switch to the next stage. I wish we could figure out who is behind all of this. So many people want revenge on me, I wouldn't even know where to start.

The virus must have been activated when he got a pain in his neck. I wonder what stage 1 does.

"Mr. Davenport?!" I hear Chase yell as if on cue. I race upstairs to the couch. When I reach the living room I stand next to him but notice he's staring straight in front of him with a glassy look in front of him.

"What happened Chase you ok?" I ask frantically.

No answer he just keeps staring occasionally moving his head side to side like he's looking for something. I reach over and tap his shoulder.

"Chase?" I ask backing up.

"Mr. Davenport, are my eyes open?" He asks.

"Yes why?" I ask.

No answer.

"Chase?" I ask again tapping his shoulder.

"I can't hear or see anything!" He says.

He stands up and starts running around the room bumping into everything in his way. He starts mumbling to himself and I can't quite hear what he's saying since he's running so fast. I run around trying to catch him, until he bumps on the steps and does a face-plant on the floor. I pick him up and place him on the couch.

"Chase its going to be ok!" I say patting him on the shoulder.

"I CANT HEAR YOU!" He yells, sounding very frustrated. I decide to let him sleep until I can figure this out. I lay his head on the pillow, and swim his feet over the couch. I pull his eye lids down and throw a blanket over him. He complies and after a few minutes I can hear almost silent snores coming from him. I rush down to the lab and start making some advanced hearing aids that could help him at least hear a little better than he can now. Hopefully this stage won't last too long, he's already going crazy.


	7. It's overyou thought!

**Hey guys, sorry I took so long to update. But don't worry, this and my first story will be getting most of my attention this week! I hope everyone enjoyed the crossover yesterday, because I LOVED it! Review!**

~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~

I run upstairs and find Chase still sleeping. I gently slide the hearing aid into his ear.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" He screams as I turn it on to maximum. I jump back in surprise.

He takes the hearing aids out his ear and throws them on the floor and crushes them.

"I CAN HEAR AND SEE ALREADY!" He grumbles.

"Oh sorry I didn't know." I tell him apologizing. He scrunched his eyes and rubs his temples as he sits up. Oops lol.

Chase P.O.V

I am awoken by someone putting something cold and hard in my ear followed by a noise so high pitched it felt like my ear drums burst into a million pieces. I scream and open my eyes. Of course, Mr. Davenport.

He must not realize I got my hearing back last night. Plus I have super hearing...ouch. I massage my temples hoping for the littlest relief, but it doesn't come. I still feel the pounding in my head. It feels like my heart is beeping in my brain.

"Chase can you still hear me?" I hear Mr. Davenport ask.

"YES!" I yell very frustrated. "I can hear you, and everyone in this house, the cars outside, and even the heartbeats of the people in the food store 4 miles away!" I yell annoyed as my headache gets worse.

"Ok...well I'll be in the lab call me if anything happens ok, I'll try to make my own virus to fight off the virus on your chip." He says slowly backing away.

I just turn away in response gripping my head. Maybe a nap will do me good. I rest my head on the pillow and scrunch my eyes in pain. After awhile, I finally fall asleep.

~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~

I wake up with a jolt as I feel my chip start vibrating.

"I downloaded the virus!" Mr. Davenport says as i look up at him.

"Good."I say still waking up while grabbing my neck.

I feel him pull away as he says "All done."

"I don't know the side affects, but I'm pretty sure you won't die!" He says.

I growl at him. "How do you not know the side affects?!" I shout.

"I don't know, I downloaded it online!" He says.

I face palm and shout into a pillow as he rubs my back.

"GET OFF ME!" I shout getting frustrated a him.

"Excuse me?" He says pulling back looking mad.

"Sorry I-" I get cut off as my vision goes black and darkness consumes me.


	8. I'm Done

**Hey guys, here's the new chapter, I hope you enjoy! Shoutout to Casey Storm for the shoutout and feedback, thanks :) Next chapter will defiantly come tonight (it's already done *wink emoji*) This story is almost over so only a few more chapter. Next chapter will be action and fighting and we finally find out who the man who gave Chase the virus is!hope you will enjoy it :) For now, enjoy this chapter:**

P.O.V

"CHASE!" I yell as I see his eyes roll to the back of his head and his body goes limp. I sit him up and check his pulse. It's weak. I pick him up bridal style and carry him to his capsule. He slumps on the glass to hold his weight. The scanner comes up and it shows me the diagnosis. The virus I made was fighting against the original virus, Chase's chip couldn't handle it and sent him into comatose. This is bad, really really bad. What happens if he never wakes up? The fighting near his nervous system could damage him badly. I have to bring him to the bionic hospital, NOW!

I bring Chase out his capsule and into the car. I speed to the hospital and through the emergency room doors. The secretary notices me and immediately calls a gurney. I place Chase down and they speed him down the hallway. I tell the secretary what happened and she tells the doctors. They tell me they are going to do tests then operate. This is going to be a long day.

As I sit in the waiting room, I contact the family and tell them what happened. I tell them not to come though, because I don't want them to hear any bad news if anything happens. I'll just tell them myself at home so they don't worry. After I finish calling everyone, I just sit and wait for some news. I decide to do some work on my tablet.

~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~

" ?" A doctor asks. I jump out my seat and run over.

"That's me!"

"Ok we have some news on your son," he starts, "Well the operation went well, but your son will have a great amount of nerve damage which was caused by the damage to his nerve system. We were able to repair it so he won't be affected to much, but we had to take out his chip. You were very lucky you came because any longer with the viruses, the chip would have exploded." The doctor tells me.

"When will we know the damage?" I ask in concern.

"I don't know, we have to wait until he wakes up." He says sadly starting to walk away. "Oh and his room is down at the end of the hall on the left."

I nod and start walking down. When I reach his door, I grasp the door and slowly creak t open. I look through and see no movement. I open the door wider and walk in. As I walked, I saw Chase start to stir, so I walked to his bedside.

"Hey Chase." I whispered.

"Hi." He said his voice raspy.

"You ok, anything hurt buddy?" I ask.

"No I'm just really tired." He sighs as he yawns.

"Well don't fall asleep yet!" The doctor says as he walks in closing the door. "I have to do some tests."

Me and Chase both nod and he sighs. I walk to the bottom of his bed as the doctor walks over to his bedside.

Without a word the doctor begins. First he presses down on Chase's arm semi-tensely. Chase winces in pain. He does the same when the doctor presses down on multiple points on his body. After this examination he writes several things down on his clipboard.

"Ok Chase tell me if you feel anything." The doctor tells Chase walking over to him.

Chase nods and yawns. The doctor walks over and starts rub Chase's arm roughly and swiftly. At first Chase's face has a look of confusion, then he starts screaming.

"What happening?" I ask in panic.

"Just as I thought, he has Sensory Nerve Damage." He says after writing something down and clicking his pen cap.

"His nerve damage caused him to have sensitivity, numbness, tingling, and burning." He adds probably after seeing the confusion on my face.

"Treatable?" I question.

"Yes, actually I will prescribe him pills to take so to help it and so he will be able to go to school."

"Great! When can he leave?" I ask.

"We will keep him for afew days to make sure he's reacting good to the medicine. Then he's free to leave!"

"Ok, well can I stay with him?" I ask.

"Sure, you own the place!" He jokes while walking out.

I look over at Chase and see he's fast asleep.

~~~~~~~Day Skip~~~~~~~~~

It's the day Chase can come home and he's doing great. After getting everything in the car, Chase and I head home.

When we get home, the kids have just gotten home from school and are having a snack.

"Chase, how about you hang out with your siblings and I will get the emergency copy of your chip, the one without the virus. Then we could put it back in you." I tell him.

"Uhhh... , can I talk to you in private for a sec?" He asks shakily.

I nod and we walk over near the stairs.

"Mr. Davenport, I don't want a chip anymore, I don't want to be bionic."


	9. We met again

**Here's another chapter, sorry I dirnt post last night, my internet was keeping up to great to be able to post a chapter, but now I'm at my dads house so I can post and write this chapter and the next. I decided to split this chapter into 2 so that the fighting will be next chapter. I will post it as soon as possible, but I am going to update my other stories today as well. Thx for reading, REVIEW!**

Mr. Davenport P.O.V

"Mr. Davenport, I don't want a chip anymore, I don't want to be bionic." He says quietly.

"WHAT?!" I yell, I can tell my eyes are bulging out my head.

"I don't want a chip in me anymore if it costs me my life. I'm quitting the team. You guys always say you don't need me anyway, so you could be the new flash glue, or maybe even Leo can replace me. Either way, I'm NEVER going to put that chip back in my neck again, NEVER!" He clarifies while walking up to a bedroom.

"CHASE?" I call hoping he will come back. I race upstairs just to catch him as he walks in a guest bedroom doorway.

"CHASE BRENT DAVENPORT, you let me put that chip back in your neck and you will help your siblings and I don't care if you like it or not!" I yell getting very frustrated.

"I said NO!" He yells slamming the door in my face.

As if on cue, the mission alarm goes off. I meet up with Adam and Bree in the elevator as we ride the elevator.

"Where's Chase?" Bree asks.

"Don't worry about him, you two will go on this mission on your own." I say as we al walk out the elevator and into the lab.

"Ok so you guys will have to go to Mission Creek Hospital and get everyone out, for some reason their stuck inside. I will guide you through the mission through your ear pieces and watching on security cameras around the building. Good luck guys!" I say handing them their equipment and pushing them out the door.

~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~

Chase P.O.V

I feel really bad for quitting the team. But yet again I don't. They always complain how they don't need me and how I'm useless, so maybe they are right. Either way, I'm not putting that chip in my neck. I'm not. I can't put it in my body knowing that a tiny piece of metal lodged in my neck determines if I live or die. I'm not letting that thing kill me. I plop on the bed and fall backward. I scream in pain as I hit my head on the headboard behind my bed. I start to feel a burning pain on my head that shoots fire through my body. I wince and sit up. I run downstairs to the kitchen and reach in the cabinet for my nerve pills. I sigh in relief as the pain starts to fade. I feel tired and drowsy so I decide to take a power nap on the couch.

"CHASE!" I hear Mr. davenport yell. I groan and start plopping down the stairs.

"Oh Chase in glad your here! Bree and Adam are at the hospital on a mission and they found a bomb in the hospital and only you know how to destroy it without having it explode, so I need you to go accompany them in the mission. Get in your capsule so I can change you and add in your chip." He says quickly while pushing me into my capsule. I swiftly duck and turn around so I am now standing behind him.

"No way! I told you I'm not putting that chip in my neck anymore!" I tell him confidence evident in my voice.

"Please Chase, your the only one that can do this. If you don't, you will be the one guilty for the death of all those people including your siblings when the bomb explodes." I keep up the stern facial features to show I'm not buying it. "Please Chase...One Last Mission?" He begs. I could tell he's very desperate and I would feel really bad if someone died because of my stubbornness. But I don't know! I don't know if I can do this again. But I guess I have to try. For my family, for those innocent people, for MYSELF.

"Fine." I sigh walking into my capsule. Through the muffled noises of the capsule, I can hear Mr. Davenport squeal with excitement and thanks. I feel the nice quick breeze of air as my cloth are stripped and quickly replaced by my mission suit. Followed by the quick sharp pain of my skin absorbing the chip into my neck. I step out once it's all finished and freeze as my brain is getting the coordinates of the hospital sent to me. I nod to Mr. Davenport and use his motorcycle to meet up with my siblings at the hospital.

When I reach the hospital, standing outside are my siblings followed by dozens of ambulances speeding away with patients. Me and my siblings behind the building until everyone is gone.

"Ok here's the plan, you guys keep guard outside here while I take care of the bomb. Wait 10 minutes and if I'm here or not, speed back home, or as far as you can from here. Got it?" I say, my mission leader instincts kicking in.

"What if you can't deactivate the bomb and you get stuck inside?" Bree asks worry and sadness in her voice.

"Bree, weather I'm here or not, in 10 minutes you need to go, or the bomb will explode on you guys." I look into her eyes. "Everything will be ok." I assure her.

"I love you Chase, be safe." Adam says a serious and sad look on his face.

"Same." I nod. We all hug and I stand at the entrance. I take a deep breath and walk inside. I have exactly 12 minutes until the bomb explodes. I scan the building and locate the bomb. It's in the basement on the bottom floor. I race to the elevator and take it down. Everything is very quiet . There are several hallways and many doors. I locate the bomb and follow it to a empty room. I close the door quietly and reach on the wall for a light switch.

"Hey Chase, so we meet again?" I voice I recognize says.


	10. Of Course It Was You!

**Hey guys, here's a new chapter, sorry it's kind of short, I promise the next will be longer! Enjoy!**

No please no. Please don't be who I think it is.

"What? Too scared to talk, I know you must have missed me Chase." The guy says slowly taking off his mask. Under the mask reveals the last person I ever thought it could be: Marcus.

"MARCUS?!" I screech.

"Yup Chase its me. I'm the one who downloaded the virus, I'm the one who tried to kill you, and I'm the one is about to kill you right now." He says smirking.

"What?" I say scared.

"This is going to set off the bomb by the push of this button." He says holding up a remote.

"Oh no you don't!" I shout tackling him to the found sending the remote flying. Once I make contact with the ground, I can feel my body start tingling at the spots I hit. I visibly wince as the pain becomes more intense.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. A little birdy told me you are a little banged up, aren't we Chase?" He laughs, smirking at me. I jump up with difficulty and start to lunge at him again. He stops me but grabbing my arm and twisting my skin. His grip becomes tighter and tighter and he keeps twisting and twisting. I scream in pain as the tingling stars to feel like stabbing. Pins and needles start to pierce my let arm as he lets go. A few seconds later, my arm turns to numbness and it hangs limply at my side. I growl at him as he laughs in triumph.

"This will be a easy win." He murmurs.

I activate my laser bo and start walking towards him. I start to spin it around me as I approach him. I start hitting at his arms and legs but he blocks. For a person who is supposed to be dead, he sure is a good fighter. One lucky shot to his chest and he goes flying across the room. I look over to him and see him staring across the room. I follow his gaze and look down, the remote. I start to run over, but I'm shot down by his blast wave. I roll around on the floor, dazed and in pain. If only I took a pill before I left. As I'm distracted, Marcus makes his way over to me and pins me down to the ground with his super strength.

"You will not stand in my way anymore, and I will get rid of you one way or another." He says gritting his teeth.

"What's your plans anyway?" I say struggling to get loose.

"None of you business, it doesn't involve you anyway, it involves your chip." He says.

"Well how are you supposed to get it if you blow me up?" I ask confused.

"Like this." He smirks. He lifts up one of his hands and activated his finger blades. (A.N. The one he uses in bionic showdown while trying to kill Leo.) In a swift and painful motion, he slits open my neck and I feel him reach in and grab my chip. I scream so loud I bet people in Antartica can hear me. Everything starts to get blurry, probably from my tears and blood loss. I can't focus on anything except the unbearable. I don't even realize when Marcus gets off of me. I slowly open my eyes as I hear footsteps running out the room. I manage to stand up while holding my neck. I run over to the door and pull on the handle, locked. I look through the window and see Marcus glaring back. He holds up the remote and in slow motion he presses it. My eyes widen and I scream out as Marcus geo-leaps and the bomb explodes at the same time.

Bree P.O.V

9 minutes and still no Chase. I don't know what to do. I don't want to leave my little brother, but I have to follow orders. Wait no I don't, he's younger than me, I don't have to listen to him. I look at my watch, 12 minutes.

"Come Adam, let's get Chase." I tell Adam. Before I can even step forward, there is a huge blast and me and Adam are blown back. My head hits the cold hard cement and everything goes black.


	11. True Family

**Hey guys here's the nee chapter! I hop you enjoy! This story is coming to an end soon and I was wondering if anyone thinks I should make a sequel. If you think I should make one where Marcus comes back and all that jazz, tell me in the reviews. I reposted his cheaper because I made a little mistake, by its fixed now. There wasn't a huge change. But thx CogonDragoon6 for noticing it. And p.s this is not the last chapter. Enjoy & Review! **

~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~

Mr. Davenport P.O.V

Finally, I got the ear piece working! I turn it on and contact Chase. As soon as I turn it on, I hear a huge explosion and a scream followed by silence.

"CHASE?!" I scream. I channel onto Bree and Adam's earpieces and hear silence as well.

"Leo lets go!" I shout and grab the helicopter keys.

~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~

We arrive at the hospital place and notice it's just a big pile of rubble. All the people are gone, but I don't see Adam, Bree, or Chase. I look next to me and see Leo has he same look of surprise and worry as me. I am the first one to act by calling out their names and running into the rubble. I start to cough a little as the rocks clog up my lungs a tiny bit. Before I run into the rubble, I see Adam and Bree laying in the parking lot in front of the building. They are covered by a little bit of ash. I see a little blood on Bree's forehead so she might have gotten hit with a rock. Adam is unconscious too but he looks ok as well as visual injuries. I grab up Bree and carry her bridal style to the helicopter. I come back and me and Leo barely manage to carry Adam back to the helicopter. Once we get them settled and have pillows under their heads, we go back in search for Chase. I'm begging with all my heart that Chase isn't in the rubble and he managed to get out and maybe he's walking home now but that's a very small possibility. I look over at Leo and I can see he's trying really hard to be brave but I can clearly see how scared he is of his brother sustaining injuries.

"Leo you stay with Adam and Bree, I'll look for Chase." I tell him softly. He nods and slowly walks back to the helicopter.

I gulp and start walking into the what used to be doorway. I pull out my tablet and track his chip. I follow it all the way to the area near the back of the hospital. I look down and it says he's about 3 feet under. I start digging and after a while I finally see a hand. I back away for a second panting because of the heavy holders I just lifted, but after a minute I'm good. I uncover more and more until I can finally Chase's face. And let me just say I wish I didn't. I see him starting to wake up a little so I shake him a bit.

"Chase?" I ask softly.

"Mmmm." He says. Tears starting to stream down his face.

"It's ok buddy, Daddy's here." I say rubbing what's left of his hair.

"H-h-h-hurts." He whispers so quiet I can barely hear him.

"I know buddy, I know, daddy's gonna get you out ok?" I say tear streaming down my face now. I hurts me to know my kids are in pain, and there's nothing I can do.

"Dad." He whispers before coughing roughly.

"What happened buddy?"

"It was Marcus." He says before his eyes close.

"Chase, Chase! Chase!" I say rubbing his shoulder. No response. Marcus?!

"Yes Don, it was me! I'm the one who killed your precious little boy." Says Marcus who appears out of thin air.

"He's not dead!" I scream at him in pure anger.

"Hahaha don't worry, give him a few minutes, then you can be mad at me." He smirks before geo-leaping away. I look down at Chase and call an ambulance. People discovering our secret doesn't add up to having my son dead. I remove the rest of he boulders as I wait for the ambulance. His whole body is practically swimming in blood. My hands start to shake and I get really really scared. I start to silently cry as I carefully lift him out of the rubble and into my arms. I run outside while still being careful with Chase. I meet Leo's gaze before he runs over to me. He starts to cry while holding Chase's hand.

"Is he ok?" Leo asks with tears flowing from his eyes.

"No, he's not." I say slowly.

"Chase, can you hear me?" He asks rubbing Chase's hand.

"Mmmmm." Chase mumbles quietly, with his eyes still closed.

"Chase, everything will be ok, just hold on."

"No...hurts...hurts a lot Leo." Chase barely whispers.

"I know Chase, we are getting you help, just go to sleep for a little." Leo says barely able to talk through tears.

"No Adam...Bree...help...still...here." His voice fades as he starts to sleep.

"It's ok Chase we got them, now you worry about yourself." I tell him as I hear he ambulance pull up. I walk over it them with Chase unconscious in my arms.

~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~

I'm still sitting in the waiting and I've been here for about half an hour. Leo and Tasha have joined me, but everyone's been silent.

"Mr. Davenport?" A doctor calls. I jump up and run over.

"Hello."

"Hi Mr. Davenport we have some news on your kids." He starts while pulling up a few pages on the clipboard. "Your daughter, Bree Davenport, have a very minor concussion and she sprained wrist, so she should be out later today. Your son, Adam Davenport, has a fractured rib and a minor concussion as well. He should be out probably tomorrow if everything goes well." He finishes.

"What about Chase?" I ask hesitant after a few seconds of silence.

"Uhhh...there's good news and bad news. The good news is he is awake and doesn't have memory loss or anything. But the bad news is he has many cuts and bruises. He has several broken and bruised ribs, his left leg is paralyzed, his right lung collapsed, and he has a abnormal heart beat now. Oh and his nerve damage has gone away somehow."

"Can we see him?" I ask still in shock from his words.

"Sure, I'll take you to his room, he should be awake." He says. I motion to Tasha and Leo to follow, and the doctor leads us down the hall.

"Here he is, just be a little quieter, his senses are still fragile."

We all nod and walk inside as the doctor closes the door.

"Hey Chase." I say as we walk over to his bed.

He slowly picks up his hand and weakly waves. His skin is pale and he has lots of bandages covering his body. His eyes are squinted open and he has a breathing mask over his mouth.

"Chase are you in any pain?" I ask quietly.

He shakes his head.

"Ok we'll get some rest, buddy, you must be really tired." I sigh. He nods and closes his eyes again. We all walk out and find Bree's room.

"Hey Bree!" Leo says running to Bree's bed.

"Hey Leo, what's up?" Bree says smiling.

"Nothing, just chilling, you know, doing ma Leo thaaaaaaaaannnng." He says smirking.

"Anyway...How are you doing Bree?" Tasha asks.

"I've been better, my head hurts." She sighs. "How's Adam and Chase?" She hope in her voice.

"We didn't see Adam yet..." I trail off.

"Ok and Chase?"

"Uhhhh...he's been better." I say in a high pitched voice.

"BigD what are you talking about? He looked like he was dead!" Leo blurts out.

Bree starts crying as Tasha hits Leo on the shoulder.

"I have to go see him. It's all my fault I should have sped him out! He had like 5 floors crash down on him!" Bree cries getting out the bed.

"Bree you stay and rest for a little and we will go check on Adam and Chase, ok?" I say pushing her back down.

"Fineeeeee." She sighs sitting back down.

We walk out her room after kissing her on her forehead and walking towards Adam's room.

We knock on the door and walk in.

"Adam?" I ask after noticing the room is empty. "Adam?" I ask again.

"Oh hey guys." I look behind me out of the room and see Adam walking towards us form the hallway.

"Adam what are you doing up!?"

"I was walking to the other rooms and seeing if they were going to eat their pudding!" He says motion to the 3 opened pudding cups in him arms along with the one he's eating.

"Really Adam? Get back in bed!" I scold.

"Ok ok I'm going, the nurses should be back with my extra pudding cups by now anyway." He sighs while walking inside.

"YAYYY!" He screams while throwing his pudding cups on the floor and jumping on the bed. He lifts up the cover that's over the plate on the food tray and grabs the 2 new pudding cups and rips them open.

"Anyway...how you feeling Adam?" I ask.

"Fine, I just wish I can have some more pudding cups I'm soooo hungry." He complains.

"Adam is your head hurting you or do you feel any different?" I explain to him.

"No my head doesn't hurt but...wait what was i saying? Oh hey guys, when did you get here?"

I roll my eyes. "Adam we will see you later, we are going to check on your siblings again." I tell him walking out he door with Tasha and Leo.

"But you guys just got here, oh pudding!" I hear him say before I close he door and he rips open another pudding cup. I shake my head.

I walk down the hall to Chase's room and hear talking inside. I open the door slowly.

I walk in and see Chase laying on the bed with Bree sitting next to him.

"Bree I told you to rest!"

"Sorry but I had to check on Chase." She pleads.

"Ok, Chase how are you doing?" I ask him.

"Better I guess." He shrugs. I notice they took the oxygen mask off. His bionics must be healing him quicker.

"Look Chase, I understand if you don't want your chip anymore after all of this." I sigh.

"No, I belong to a team, and a team means everyone works together. I can't just leave my team. I was made to save people, and getting hurt was written in the small print when I sighed that virtual contract." He laughs before coughing.

"Wow Chase. That's a great decision. We are glad to have you back on our team." I smile. The whole family gathers around Chase's bedside and shares a comforting hug. That's a true family.


	12. Best Brother The End )

**Here's the ending guys. I know a LOT of you loved this story and I hope I made it good for you guys and enjoyable to read. I could have extended this story more, but I didn't because I really want to start a new story. It's a Lab Rats Fault In Our Stars theme. I don't know if the main character should be Bree or Chase, who plays Hazel, them should I use an OC for Augustus' character or use one of the Lab rats? Well your reviews would really help me decide if you can, it would help ;) Enjoy the last chapter and check out my other stories too!**

~~~~~~~~Day Skip~~~~~~~~

Mr. Davenports P.O.V

It's been a week since the deathly mission. Everyone seems to be getting better. Adam and Bree are still recovering from their concessions, mostly just nausea now but they are taking it easy. Chase is gradually getting better. His ribs are healing, and he is now getting personal therapy to learn to do things with his paralyzed leg. He uses an oxygen tank because of his collapsed lung which lead to the the abnormal heart beat. All his cuts have grown new tissue and are basically scars now, while his bruises are taking a little longer to heal but are almost done fading. Because of his heart, a Chase is easily fatigued, and sometimes has breathing trouble. But we all have hope everything will get better, and we are there for each other. That's all that matters.

Adam and Bree came home 2 days after being submitted into the hospital and today we bring Chase home. After signing papers, we finally able to wheel Chase out the hospital and place his sleeping form in the car. The drive home was silent. The whole family just stared out the window and listened to the sound of Chase's oxygen tank making a small whirling noise as it pumped air through the tubes.

~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~

Leo P.O.V

It's been about an hour since we brought Chase home and he's been sleep on the couch ever since. I'm soooo bored. Maybe Chase wants to play video games with me. I walk over to the couch and sit next to him and gently shake his shoulders.

"Chase, Chase wake up." I yell in his ear.

"Huh?" He jumped up. Next thing I know I am being flung in the air by an invisible force and slam into what I think is the kitchen counter. Painlessly, I fall into the darkness.

Chase P.O.V

Did I really just do that? A gasp escapes my throat as my eyes widen at the lifeless form of Leo. I take off my oxygen tank and crawl onto the floor. I start to drag myself over to where Leo lays and start to shake his shoulders.

"Leo?" Leo wake up." No movement. I back away and I feel my body start to shake. All terrible thoughts start to go through my mind. I KILLED LEO.

Bree P.O.V

I walk into the living room to check on Chase and the scene before my eyes shocks me.

" !" I yell at the top of my lungs. I hear a gasp from behind me and and I both run over to the boys. I sit down next to my shaking little brother and hug him.

"Chase what happened?" I ask softly. He doesn't move a muscle. I move in front of him and get a better look at his face. Fear and worry is written all over him and his eyes have a glassy and glazed look on them. He must be in shock. I look at his mouth and see it moving so I lean in closer.

"I killed him, I killed my brother." He whispers.

"Mr. Davenport is Leo ok?" I ask him. As soon as I say Leo's name a Chase starts to hyperventilate.

"I don't know, he seems to have hit his head, we better take him to the hospital. How's Chase?" He says worriedly.

"I don't know, I think he's in shock. He keeps muttering something about 'I killed him' and when I said Leo's name he started to hyperventilate."

"Here you call an ambulance and I'll calm him down." I nod and he takes Chase from my hands after placing Leo on the couch and putting an ice pack on his forehead.

"Ok the ambulance is about 3 minutes away."

"Ok can you fan Leo." He says. Chase's breathing starts to quicken even more.

"Chase, Chase calm down Leo is going to be fine, but if you don't calm down your not going to be. You didn't kill Leo. He's going to be perfectly fine ok, all he did was hit his head, he probably just passed out. Look Chase he's ok, now calm down." The ambulance bursts through the door and starts placing Leo on a stretcher. I talk to them before Mr. Davenport comes and exchanges spots with me. I walk over to Chase and see him sitting down on the floor holding his chest.

"Chase you ok now?" I ask soothingly while kneeling down next to him.

After a minute or two, he looks over at the door and watches with sad eyes as they wheel Leo out the door.

"Bree I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that to him, he just scared me and I-i-i...I'm so sorry!" He sobs.

"Chase it's ok, Leo will be fine, we know you didn't mean to. Don't get so upset Chase." I soothe.

"No Bree, it's not just that, it's just I can't do anything right! I caused you guys to get hurt during the mission, and I even quit on you guys when you needed me most, and look now here I am causing innocent kids to almost die because I got startled. I'm so stupid. I hate myself." He huffs covering his face in his hands.

"Chase don't you dare say that! You are the best brother ever! You do everything for us and you are all always there when we need you. So don't you ever talk non-sense like that!" I tell him.

"Thanks Bree your the best big sister i can ask for." He smiles.

 _The End_

 **Ok, I know he ending wasn't the best, but I thought maybe you guys would like a little action instead of ending it plain and boring like other stories. Thanks so much for reading and here's a few shout outs I would like to give to my favorite reviews who really supported me throughout this story and my other ones :) It really means the world to me!**

 **CogonDragoon6**

 **Dirtkid123**

 **ADayWithNoLaughterisADayWasted**

 **Casey Storm**

 **Jvwollert**

 **EmotionalDreamer101**

 **Nomi Norisu**

 **WeepingWings**

 **Thanks so much guys, for everything! :)**


End file.
